Vacuum boosters are commonly used to boost the brake pressure of automotive braking systems. However, vacuum boosters may not be suitable for some vehicles such as those with turbocharged or supercharged engines, engines with stop-start features, gas-electric hybrids and electric powertrains. Therefore, an external auxiliary vacuum pump may be required for these applications. The vacuum pump performance is limited to some fraction of the ambient air pressure and may be severely limited at high altitudes. Moreover, large vacuum boosters may be required to achieve high assist forces in an ever-decreasing package space for smaller vehicles.
Accordingly, an automotive pressure brake booster system and method in which assist forces are imparted to a brake system using a pressure servo booster instead of a vacuum booster may be desirable for some applications.